Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-348560 (Patent Literature 1) is known as background art in this technical field. This publication describes that a problem to be solved is “to prevent a viewer from losing an opportunity of viewing a program that the viewer wants to view in real time”.
The solution of this problem is described as “to include a step of receiving viewing-requested program information from a broadcasting terminal device of a viewer and registering the viewing-requested program information for every viewer, a step of acquiring a broadcasting start time of a specific program shown by the viewing-requested program information based on program guide information related to broadcasting schedules of individual programs, a step of transmitting broadcasting-start notification mail to a mobile information terminal of a viewer who requested viewing of the specific program at a predetermined time that is before the acquired broadcasting start time, and a step of sending a stream forming the program at the broadcasting start time based on the program guide information.